Triggered
by MintDropsz
Summary: A weird AU with mobsters, police, a hitman and an impossible love.


He knew hiding was bootless. The entire building was besieged, so trying to escape was not an option. Even so, the silence flooding the place was what was messing with his mind. His uneven breathing and ceaseless heartbeat were the only things he could hear, and that was making him feel like a midge in the middle of a spider web, waiting for the moment it'll be discovered and eaten by the predator whose trap it's in.

Nevertheless, soon, his reality and his unfortunate destiny will collide. It's inevitable, being the reason why he didn't bother to find a way to run away. In fact, he just sat on the floor, resting his back against a wall between him and the stairs where, in a few minutes, his hangmen would appear.

He was scared, he had to admit it. Just by thinking he was surrounded by dozens of men with weapons who won't think it twice to murder him as soon as they saw him was giving him goosebumps. He felt like a coward. He thought it was unfair that those who have taken more life than him would be the owners of his last breathe even though the actual villain was no one but him.

Meanwhile, the sound of steps approaching made adrenaline run all over his body and sharpen his senses. All this time, he has been waiting for a multitude but, if his ears weren't tricking him, there was only one person climbing those stairs.

That way of walking and how they synchronized his steps to a mild whistle of a song whose lyrics he knows by heart, made evident who was behind the wall among them. If he was already overwhelmed, now word couldn't explain how he was feeling.

"Found ya" Said humorously the subject in the back, as if this was a simple hide and seek game.

As a response, he turned his head, staring at the person. And there was Viktor, aiming him directly to his skull. When he saw him, Yuuri stood up and approached slowly.

"Where's Pitchit?" He asked once he was close enough to be able to feel the metallic cold of the gun right in his forehead.

"Your friend? Dead, probably" He replied with his hand in the trigger without pulling it at any moment. "It's just you left. Give up".

"I already did it, a while ago." Yuuri sighed and took his revolver "I've got one left. Wanna play?"

The silver haired thought about it for a few seconds but then realized in the position they were in "Do you think you deceive me? I'm not that stupid to let someone like you convince me" He was leaving his professionalism aside and allowing his emotions to show the worst of him. That was unacceptable.

"Calm down, Viktor. It's just a game" He said as he lowered the other's weapon in order to hug him properly "It is my last wish, please."

The way Yuuri was begging him just made him be closer to fall into temptation. Hugging him back wasn't needed to notice how he was trembling and maybe that was what made him give in.

"Okay, let's do it." He separated from him and spun the cylinder, giving it back to the Japanese, who placed it in his temple and shot without hesitation, being lucky enough to hand the gun to the man next to him.

"You seem confidant of what you're doing" Viktor stated with an ironic smirk while he did the same once he had the weapon on his hands, then returning it to the other, trying to emulate Yuuri's confidence although he was terrified of the possibility of dying.

"It's not that I'm confidant. I've just got nothing to lose. I've told you several times my last wish is dying by your side, that when my blood is all over the ground you'll be there and hold my hand.

"It didn't have to be like this. We could have had our happy ever after" Viktor's eyes blurred due to the tears, being unable to see the moment when his new enemy pulled the trigger for a second time and extended his hand to give him the object.

"Yeah, you're right. We could have…if had been different" Both remained silent while the Russian made his move and handed the revolver to the other victorious "But we can't."

A turn left. At this moment, the dark haired gut was risking his life. It was everything or nothing. However, he seemed appeased. One more time, the pistol was on his temple. He made eye contact with the other while he pulled what would represent his immediate death or another chance to live, having to face the consequences of what the crimes he committed.

He did it. Viktor had to shut his eyes as he felt Yuuri's finger moving and end what he started, making his teardrops overflow and stream down his face. The next thing he could see was the guy safe, aiming him.

"I'm sorry. Lady Luck decided today's not my last one, but yours is" He laughed slightly.

At this point, the Russian's heart was beating quite fast. He couldn't die now, he just couldn't, reason why he didn't doubt it when it comes to shooting Yuuri before he could even had the chance to put his finger in the trigger. Meanwhile, he remembered the words once spoken by who now was laying on the floor surrounded by a crimson shade as regret was making him feel like he was being stabbed by thousands of knives.

"Hold his hand? As cheesy as always" He thought. Nevertheless, he stayed there for a few minutes, doing exactly what the other wanted to be done, and it was when he heard noises coming from the stairs that he stood up.

"We heard a firing. Are you alright?" One of the armed asked.

"Yes, I just need to get out of here" He sighed "And, Masumi…Don't tell Chris it was me who killed him."

The brown haired nodded and Viktor left the place, avoiding any contact with any of his colleagues in order not to be suspicious at all.

As soon as he arrived home, he cried as he never cried before. He didn't only lost his loved one, but he also died because of him, because of those hands once caressed him so kindly, whose fingers were entwined with the corpse's, tarnishing with his blood. A memory he'll never forget.

* * *

 **N/A:** I like making major characters die...Now it was Yuuri's time.

Remember this is a multichapter.

Spanish version as well as other angsty works can be found in my profile.

Hope you like it :)


End file.
